Slice and Dice: A Scream Tribute
by ApachePirate
Summary: Jake and Jay are best friends. When the murders begin, nobody suspects that the killer is one of them, or anyone in their circle of friends. But as the bodies pile up, and their circle grows smaller and smaller, it becomes obvious that they know the killer. It comes down to just a handful of survivors, and the motive is revealed. What are friends for, after all?
1. Chapter 1

SCREAM- TASTIC TRAILER

The scene opens to a hospital parking lot. A boy and his mother climb into a green jeep.

BOY: I wish I could get it out of my head now! If I'd been there, I could have saved her.

MOM: It'll fade with time.

(Someone's taken their love of fan films one step too far…) Black screen with words.

The scene opens again with a house. It's dark. A girl creeps to a bush, and a black figure jumps out at her.

(Someone… wants to make a movie)

A girl walks in a park, passing by the playground, phone pressed to her ear. She looks around frantically.

GIRL: I don't know the answer!

GHOSTFACE: THEN YOU BETTER START RUNNING.

(In this movie, if you get it right, you live)

A group of kids stand in a room, all holding knives.

BOY: Alright, once we're outside, we'll split up.

GIRL : I'm staying here.

(But, if you get it wrong…)

The girl from the park looks around again, phone falling from her hand. She takes off running, but runs right into a black figure. GHOSTFACE. He shakes his head while pointing the knife at her chest.

(YOU'D)

The girl from the house has her phone pressed to her ear.

GIRL: Tell me where you are, asshole!

(BETTER)

GHOSTFACE: THERE ARE RULES IN THIS GAME.

(START)

In the group from earlier, one girl heads for the barn door. She opens it. A boy jumps out from behind the door and the girl screams.

(RUNNING)

A boy and girl run up to a house, and stop short when they see the dead body.

BOY: No!

The girl walks over to the body and bends down. We don't see the face of the victim. Suddenly, the boy's eyes widen.

BOY: JAY! Look out!

The girl turns to see what's behind her, and GHOSTFACE has his hand up, holding the knife in the air.

FADE TO BLACK.

GHOSTFACE VOICEOVER: TIME TO DIE.


	2. Chapter 2

OPENING SCENE- SCENE 1

(A GIRL, about 19 sits on the steps of a playground, holding her chin in her hands. Suddenly, her phone rings.)

GIRL: Hello?

GIRL 2: Hey, Kelsey, how was the date?

KELSEY: He never showed up.

GIRL 2: Really? Wow, well, I'm sorry. Are you okay?

KELSEY: I'm fine.

GIRL 2: Are you sure? Where are you?

KELSEY: I'm sure. I'm at the park. We were supposed to meet here.

GIRL 2: Do you want me to come get you?

KELSEY: No, I'll be alright. Mom is on her way now anyway.

GIRL 2: Alright, well, I'm really sorry about the date. Talk to you later.

(KELSEY hangs up [without saying bye, typical movie fashion], and goes back to holding her chin in her hands. The phone rings again. She answers.)

KELSEY: Mom, is that you? Where are you?

VOICE: I'm not "mom".

KELSEY (confused expression): Oh, I'm sorry. Who is this?

VOICE: A friend.

KELSEY: Can you please just tell me who you are?

VOICE: I heard about your date not showing up. If you want, I can take you on a date. After all, I'm here.

KELSEY: Where?

VOICE: At the park. I'm standing right behind you.

KELSEY turns around quickly. [Camera pans around the park, behind her]

KELSEY: Liar!

VOICE: You think I'm lying? Trust me; you'll believe me when I RIP YOUR STOMACH WIDE OPEN.

(KELSEY hangs up. She gets up and starts to walk away from the park. The phone rings again.)

KELSEY: Please let it be mom...

(She pulls the phone out and looks at CALLER ID. The caller is RESTRICTED. She chooses to answer anyways.)

KELSEY: Hello?

VOICE: Don't hang up again, or it'll be the last thing you do.

KELSEY: Gotcha.

VOICE: Now, do you want a chance to live? A chance to redeem your pathetic existence?

KELSEY: Yes!

VOICE: Alright. Name the horror movie that stars Neve Campbell, David Arquette, and Courtney Cox. It's also what I'm basing this off of.

KELSEY: That's not fair! I don't watch horror movies! I don't know!

VOICE: Then you'd better start running!

[Insert suspense music here]

(KELSEY hangs up and looks around. [Camera pans around park] She turns around and walks into GHOSTFACE. KELSEY screams and begins backing away from GHOSTFACE.)

[Camera angles on Ghostface, from a sideways view]

(GHOSTFACE pulls out a knife and points it at KELSEY.)

KELSEY: What do you want from me?

(GHOSTFACE jumps forward, knocking KELSEY to the ground. She screams as she hits the ground. She is able to knock GHOSTFACE off and gets up and begins to run. She runs a little ways, and then turns around to see GHOSTFACE is gone.)

KELSEY: Oh shit.

(KELSEY pulls out her phone and begins trying to call her mom, but the battery DIES.)

KELSEY: No! No!

(She turns and begins to run again, until GHOSTFACE jumps out from behind a tree and grabs her by the hair, pulling her backwards. She tries to scream again, but GHOSTFACE covers her mouth. Her eyes dart around frantically and she spots two teens, a boy and a girl walking down the road. If she could just get away and reach them...)

(The killer STABS KELSEY in the stomach twice and lets her go. She falls to the ground and coughs up some blood. Slowly she gets up and starts to call for the kids to come help her, but Ghostface punches her and she falls to the ground again, but KELSEY still has some fight left in her. She kicks the killer and manages to get up and take off running, trying to reach the kids in time.)

[Cue the title card]

(A GIRL, age 19, walks down the sidewalk alone. The wind is blowing. She wraps her coat tightly around her and looks around. She jumps as a bush rustles beside her. She shakes her head, laughs, and continues on to her house. It sits near the river. The GIRL turns to walk up her driveway, and a bush rustles again. She ignores it, but suddenly someone jumps out at her. She screams and jumps back as the BOY, 17, laughs.)

GIRL: God, Jake, you scared me half to death!

JAKE: At what point were you going to realize I wasn't with you anymore? (Jay smacks him) Child abuse!

JAY: Shh! You'll wake up the neighbors!

(The two walk around to the back porch, where Jay fumbles with the keys until the door is unlocked.)

JAY: Alright, get your butt inside.

(Once inside, JAKE heads over to the TV stand, where a stack of DVD's lie. JAY drops her stuff on the table and goes to join him.)

JAKE: You got the movie?

JAY: And I stood in line for an hour. I hope you're happy.

JAKE: Of course I am! This is the new one! (Jay rolls her eyes) You know, where they get trapped in that house? It's supposed to be the bloodiest one yet.

JAKE grins, taking the DVD and walking over the sofa. JAY heads to the kitchen. JAKE jumps up when he hears a scream come from the kitchen.

JAKE: Jay? (No answer. He begins to make his way to the kitchen.) Jaycee?

(Another scream, this one not as loud. JAKE enters the kitchen, not sure what to expect, and he finds JAY standing in the corner, frantically waving a spatula back and forth. He's about to ask what's wrong, but she jabs the spatula towards a dark spot a few feet beside her.)

JAY: Kill it! Kill it kill it!

JAKE: Oh, you mean this? (He scoops it up and shoves it in her face. Jay smacks his hand, and the spider goes flying across the room. Jay goes after it, slamming her spatula down again and again.)

JAKE: (While laughing) Alright, I think it's dead now.

JAY glares at him before tossing the spatula in the sink. She opens a cupboard door, but a frantic knock at the door makes her drop the bowl she reached for.

JAY: (Going to the door) who is it? (She looks through the peephole, and gasps.) KELSEY? What's she doing here?

(JAY opens the door and KELSEY PERKINS, 19, stumbles through, holding her side. Blood seeps through her fingers, staining her clothes. Her eyes are wide with fear.)

JAKE: What the hell happened to you?

JAY: Kelsey, what happened?

KELSEY: Call the police! He's going to get us all if we don't get help! (Kelsey starts for the living room, but Jay stops her.)

JAY: Kelsey, tell us what's going on.

JAKE: Who's going to get us?

KELSEY: There's no time! We have to hide! (She runs to the door to close it, but a knife appears, barring the door. Kelsey screams and jumps back.) No!

(JAY and JAKE flee the room, thinking KELSEY is behind them. JAY grabs for the phone, but it's dead. She reaches into her pocket for her cell phone, but it's gone.)

JAY: My phone!

JAKE: Who was that?

JAY looks around frantically.

JAY: Where's Kelsey?

JAKE: She was right behind us!

JAY: Oh God! (Jay rushes back to the kitchen, where a figure in all black and a ghost face mask is pulling his knife from Kelsey's chest. JAKE appears behind JAY, reaching for her arm.)

(GHOSTFACE jerks his head up, looking at the two. He stands up slowly, wiping the blade off on his sleeve. JAKE gasps, attempting to pull JAY away. GHOSTFACE cocks his head, points the blade at JAY, and starts toward them.)

(JAKE and JAY slowly back away, as GHOSTFACE continues toward them. Suddenly, JAKE lets go of JAY, and gives her a knowing glance. Once they reach the opening to the living room, they each take off in a different direction. JAKE goes up the stairs, while JAY runs for the door. GHOSTFACE shakes his head and goes after JAY. At the last minute, JAY jumps out of the way, and GHOSTFACE's knife slashes through the door, buying the two teens a couple extra minutes. )

JAY runs through the living room, snatches up the phone, and heads up the stairs.

JAY: (Whispering) Jake! Where are you?

JAKE: I'm in here. (He grabs her by the wrist and yanks her though the door just as GHOSTFACE comes into view.)

(JAKE hurries to close the door, but not before GHOSTFACE gets his knife through, slashing JAKE's shoulder. JAKE cries out, leaning away from the door, and GHOSTFACE bursts through. JAY grabs the first thing she sees, a lamp off a bedside table, and throws it at GHOSTFACE. GHOSTFACE jerks his head and stumbles back. JAKE seizes the opportunity and runs from the room. JAY grabs the lamp from the other table and throws it at GHOSTFACE. This time, his knife clatters to the floor, but he quickly stoops down to pick it up. JAY takes this time to flee the room as well, and joins JAKE at the bottom of the stairs, where she realizes she still has the phone. It falls to the floor. JAKE picks it up.

JAKE: It's working again. I'm going to call the cops.)

(JAY nods and walks into the kitchen, where KELSEY still lies in a pool of blood. JAY walks over and kneels down next to her. The camera zooms in on the two.)

JAY: Oh, Kelsey, who'd do this to you?

JAKE walks in.

JAKE: Police are on the way (Sirens can be heard at this point.)

JAY: Good.

JAKE: Come on. Let's go out and wait for them. (He offers his hand and helps her up. They walk through the house to stand by the open front door.

END SCENE


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 2

CUT TO- A hospital parking garage.

(A green trail blazer sits with no one in it. JAKE and his mother walk up to it. JAKE has a big bandage wrapped around his shoulder.)

JAKE- I told you what happened mom!

MOM- Yes, I know. But I can't believe this happened.

(MOM unlocks the doors to the car, and opens the driver side door.)

JAKE- (said while getting in) I can't believe it did either. I mean, I went to Jay's house to watch a movie. Not to get stabbed to death. And I can't believe Kelsey was murdered.

(JAKE shuts his door and tries to put the seatbelt on without touching his wound.)

MOM- I don't want you going back out at night until they catch the person that did this. Are you sure you don't know what they look like?

JAKE- I told you, mom. They were wearing a Ghostface costume like in _Scream_.

MOM- That's crazy. Nothing like this has ever happened here before.

(The car is seen driving away, we hear)

JAKE- I know.

END SCENE


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 3

(OPEN TO A PARK. JAY and SOPHIA walk down the path cut into the woods. Crime scene tape is strung around the playground, which is off limits to everyone until further notice. JAY looks around, and even though it's hot out, she shivers.)

SOPHIA: How can you be cold? It's 101 degrees out here.

JAY: I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong, especially after what happened.

SOPHIA: Didn't they catch the guy?

JAY: No. He ran off before the cops got there.

SOPHIA: So we still might die tonight.

(JAY glares at SOPHIA.)

JAY: You know what? I need to get home.

(JAY walks off, leaving SOPHIA standing there alone.)

FADE OUT.

OPEN TO JAY's HOUSE

JAY: I can't believe her. I really can't. Can she not tell when someone's upset over the death of a close friend?

JAKE: (Eating something) Calm down, Jay. She wasn't there. She doesn't understand. Me, on the other hand? I do understand. I was here with you. But you don't see me getting all worked up over it. Now sit down. The movie's about to start.

(JAY sighs in frustration, and then takes a seat next to JAKE on the sofa. He offers his popcorn and she takes a handful.)

JAY: (While the trailers play) when did you make popcorn?

JAKE: A few minutes ago. While you were still ranting about Sophia.

(The two watch the movie while the scene fades out. The scene opens up again at the PARK, where NICK, JAKE, JAY, and JODY HALE are talking about KELSEY's death.)

JODY: I'm so sorry guys. I can't believe she came to your house, Jay.

JAY: She should've gone to the police. They were closer than my house.

NICK: Wow, Jake, I can't believe you were there, too. It must have been terrible.

JAKE: It was.

NICK: I can't believe Kelsey's dead. I mean, I was just talking to her the other day, and-

JODY: Anyway, where's Sophia?

JAKE: She pissed off Jay, so they're not talking to each other.

JAY: She didn't even _pretend _to care that someone chased Kelsey into _my _house, and then killed her right in front of me.

NICK: Well, she's not a very good best friend.

(In the distance, a boy, 18, can be seen walking down the sidewalk, holding a camera up. JODY shields his eyes to get a better look.)

JODY: Oh God.

JAKE: What?

JODY: Andy.

NICK: Oh, is that Andy Williams? He's weird. We should go so he won't see us, because he's so weird.

JAKE: (Looking at Nick) Right. Let's go.

ANDY continues down the sidewalk, while the others watch him.

ANDY: Such a beautiful day, isn't it? Now, remember fans, my big debut is coming up soon. Don't forget to-

(ANDY slams into NICK, who glares at him with his best angry expression.)

NICK: Hey, watch where you're going, freak!

(ANDY jumps back and looks around.)

ANDY: Oh, hey guys. I'm just marking a piece of the journey. Are you guys coming to the big show next week?

NICK: God, no. We don't want any part of you or your gay-

JAY: Of course we will, Andy. When is it?

(NICK glares at JAY, while ANDY beams and puts his camera in the bag on his shoulder.)

ANDY: First show is Friday. I've got to make sure I get it perfect.

JODY: Well, better run along home to practice for your little dance.

NICK: Yeah, your little dance still has a few tweaks!

JAKE: Dude, he just said that.

NICK: Oh.

JAY: Go on, Andy. I'll catch up with you later.

ANDY: Alright. See you later.

(ANDY walks off, pulling his camera back out. Once out of earshot, JAY turns to glare at all three boys.)

JAY: What is _wrong _with you guys?

JAKE: What?

JODY: Why do you even hang out with that freak, Jay?

JAY: Maybe because he's my friend?

NICK: He's no friend of mine, that's for sure!

JAKE: Yeah, yeah, we know, Nick.

JODY: There's no way you're dragging me to a gay dance show.

JAKE: Yeah, I'm with Jody.

NICK: Yeah, we're not going!

JAY: You _are _going, and I'll tell you why.

ALL THREE: Why?

JAY: Like it or not, he's _my _friend. I don't care whether or not you like him. He needs support, and he will get it from us.

NICK: Fine, we'll go.

(JODY and JAKE glare at NICK.)

NICK: What?

JAKE: What was that?

JODY: We're _not _going, you idiot.

NICK: Come on, guys. Maybe it'll be fun.

JODY: Oh, I'm sure. A big room filled with gay people.

JAY: Sometimes, I think I need new friends.

JAKE: Aw, don't say that. We'll go to the stupid thing, and we'll even pretend to like it. Right, guys?

JODY: Over my dead body.

NICK: Yeah!

(JAY leaves, and the scene fades out.)


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 4

The scene opens to a clearing in the woods. There's an outdoor theater area made up of half circle wooden benches, and an open area in the front. Andy Williams stands in the open area, reading over a script, and Jaycee Adams sits in the front row of benches, watching. After a few minutes, Nick shows up.

JAY: What are you doing here?

NICK: I promised I'd come and show support. Where's everybody else?

JAY: This is just the practice. His show isn't until next week.

NICK: Aw man!

JAY: What now?

NICK: I told the guys I went to pick up my grandma.

JAY: And that's better than telling them you came here?

Nick: Well, they don't need to know that I'm here with Gay-Boy!

ANDY stops reading through his script when NICK says that and walks over, not the least bit offened.

ANDY: Hey, Nick. I'm glad you came!

NICK: Well, that makes one of us.

ANDY: What?

JAY: Nothing. He's kidding. Right, Nick?

NICK: No.

JAY: Anyway, you got your lines memorized yet?

ANDY: Pretty much. I'm totally ready.

NICK: See? Only a gay person would say "totally" like that.

JAY: Shut up, Nick.

NICK: Whaaat?

ANDY: Are you and the other guys coming to the show?

NICK: Why, so you can hit on us?

JAY: Nick, I think it's time to go. Let me walk you to your car.

NICK: But I didn't drive-

JAY takes a hold of NICK's arm and drags him away, while ANDY continues pacing back and forth. Once out of ear shot, JAY stops short and glares at NICK.

NICK: What's your problem?

JAY: You're my problem right now, Nick.

NICK: I didn't do anything.

JAY: Yes, you did, Nick! You're making fun of Andy for something he can't control.

NICK: You mean it's true?

JAY: Of course it's true.

NICK: So why hang out with him? He brings your popularity level way down.

JAY: He's been my best friend since we were four. I'm not going to just stop talking to him.

NICK: Well, I can.

JAY: Do whatever the hell you want. And while you're at it, tell your jerk friends that you've all been banned from the performance.

NICK: You can't ban us. (Laughs)

JAY: If you'd been paying attention, you'd have known I'm his stage manager. I can restrict access from anyone I want.

NICK: Fine, then. I guess he'll be doing a show for no audience!

NICK leaves, and JAY's hands clench into fists while she watches him. Finally, she turns to look at ANDY, who's been watching them talk for a while. And she doesn't realize it, but he heard everything they said.

The scene opens up inside a house. ANDY walks through the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn. He heads into the living room, where JAY is setting up something at the TV stand. ANDY plops down on the sofa and proceeds to stuff his face.

JAY: You going to help?

ANDY: Nah. I'd just screw it up. You're doing great.

JAY: Thanks so much.

JAY gets the movie set up and settles next to ANDY while the trailers play. ANDY attempts to throw popcorn in the air and catch it, missing most of them.

JAY: You're cleaning that up.

ANDY: Sure, sure.

They watch the movie for a little while longer.

ANDY: So are you the only one who doesn't think I'm worthless?

JAY: Who said that?

ANDY: Everyone but you.

JAY: Don't listen to them, Andy.

ANDY: It's kind of hard to ignore.

ANDY's phone rings.

ANDY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Andy.

ANDY: Hi?

GHOSTFACE: Feeling down because you're a worthless friend?

JAY: Who is it?

GHOSTFACE: Tell your girlfriend you're in a private call.

ANDY: She's not my girlfriend.

GHOSTFACE: Obviously. You like the boys, don't you?

ANDY: I'm hanging up now.

GHOSTFACE: I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU.

ANDY: Why the hell not?

GHOSTFACE: Do you want to die tonight, Andy? Kelsey sure didn't want to die.

ANDY: If I die, I'll be doing everyone else a favor. So, bye.

ANDY hangs up.

JAY: What the heck?

ANDY: I bet it was Jody or Jake. Jerks. Let's just watch the movie.

JAY: Alright.

JAY's phone rings.

JAY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Put Andy on, please.

JAY: No.

GHOSTFACE: PUT HIM ON, OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH.

JAY hands the phone to ANDY.

ANDY: What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: Your death. It's coming very soon.

ANDY: You don't even know where I'm at right now.

GHOSTFACE: Jay must be feeling pretty upset right now, having to defend you once again. Why not let me kill you and make her life better?

ANDY: Screw you.

ANDY hangs up. He lays the phone down and his own rings immediately.

ANDY: I'm calling the cops.

GHOSTFACE: HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND YOU DIE RIGHT WHERE YOU SIT.

ANDY: Bring it, bitch.

ANDY hangs up again.

JAY: What the hell's going on?

The camera angles to show the area behind them. GHOSTFACE walks by, in clear view.

ANDY: I swear, those douchebags have nothing better to do than treat me like crap.

JAY: Just ignore them. Turn your phone off if you have to.

ANDY gets up.

ANDY: I'll be right back.

JAY: Where are you going?

ANDY: More popcorn.

JAY: You ate the whole bowl yourself?

ANDY: I regret nothing.

ANDY goes to the kitchen. JAY stays on the sofa, watching the movie. After a few minutes, ANDY still hasn't come back.

JAY: You're missing the best part, idiot!

The scene switches to ANDY, taking a popcorn bag form the cupboard. He opens the microwave, sticks the bag inside, and presses START. His phone rings.

ANDY: What do you want, bitch?

GHOSTFACE: Let's play a game.

ANDY reaches to hang up.

GHOSTFACE: HANG UP THAT PHONE AND YOU DIE RIGHT THERE IN THE KITCHEN.

ANDY: How did you know I'm in the kitchen?

GHOSTFACE: I'm watching you right now. Jay's all alone. She'll be an easy victim.

ANDY: Touch her and I'll murder you.

The microwave dings! and Andy jumps in surprise, then reaches in to take it out.

GHOSTFACE: Be careful, dumbass. It's hot.

ANDY: Bye, now.

ANDY hangs up.

The scene switches back to JAY, now getting worried because ANDY has been in the kitchen for a while.

JAY: Andy? Get out here.

Crash.

JAY: Whatever you're doing, it's not funny.

JAY is now standing, walking slowly towards the kitchen. Her phone rings.

JAY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: ANDY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. BETTER CALL THE COPS, JAY.

JAY gasps and throws the phone down, running for the kitchen now. She finds ANDY bent down on the floor, picking up pieces of burnt popcorn.

JAY: Andy! What happened?

ANDY: Stupid thing was too hot, and I dropped it. Ghostface called again and told me I was going to die.

JAY: He just told me the same thing, Andy. We need to call the cops.

ANDY: You're right.

ANDY reaches for his phone, but he can't get a signal.

ANDY: The hell? Is your phone working?

JAY: It's in the other room. I dropped it on the way in here.

JAY goes to get her phone. She tries to call, but there's no signal. When she comes back, GHOSTFACE is standing over ANDY, who is unaware of it.

JAY: ANDY! Look out!

ANDY turns to face GHOSTFACE, but he doesn't get away soon enough to avoid the attack. The blade of the knife goes into his chest, and he falls to the ground, while JAY stands there frozen. GHOSTFACE buries the blade over and over in different places on ANDY's body, and finally, he looks up at JAY, pointing the bloody knife at her.

ANDY: (Weakly) Get out of here, Jay. Now!

JAY stands there a second longer, and GHOSTFACE takes off after her. JAY screams and runs through the house, knocking over chairs and throws the front door open, slamming it back just in time to catch the blade of the knife. She runs down the driveway and starts for the neighbor's house, but when she turns back to see if GHOSTFACE is still after her, he's gone. She stops and looks around, and suddenly cop cars can be heard in the distance.

END SCENE.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 5

CUT TO- cemetery, quick shot of the sign, then another quick shot of the full cemetery.

CUT TO- the group standing around a grave.

SOPHIA- I can't believe Kelsey has already been buried. She was just killed two days ago.

PHOEBE- I can't believe we weren't told about the funeral.

JODY- You know why we weren't.

THOMAS- Why weren't we?

JAKE- Her parents probably think one of us is the one that did this to her.

JAY- Everything's changing since Kelsey got murdered.

SOPHIA- What do you mean?

JAY- Can't you see?! Everyone's on edge! No one has slept peacefully the past two nights. Everyone's waiting to see who drops next! Hell, it's obvious we all think each other did it.

PHOEBE- What?! We think that?

SOPHIA- I- I'm sorry...

(SOPHIA turns and runs off.)

JAKE- (to JAY) You didn't have to yell at her like that!

(JAKE runs off to catch SOPHIA. PHOEBE watches him go, with a sad look.)

JAY- See what I mean?! God!

(JAY falls to her knees and yells. JODY squats down next to her.)

JODY- Calm down. It's okay.

JAY- No it's not!

THOMAS- Awkward. Well, I'm going to go. See you guys later.

PHOEBE- I think I'll go too.

(THOMAS and PHOEBE walk away. JODY stands up and helps JAY up.)

JODY- Let's go.

JAY- No. You go on. I'll see you guys later.

JODY- Alright then.

END SCENE


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 6

CUT TO- DINING ROOM- JAKES HOUSE

(JAKE and SOPHIA sit at the table. JAKE is drinking a smoothie and eating a Big Mac. SOPHIA is drinking a mocha frappe.)

JAKE- She didn't mean it. She's just upset over Kelsey's death. And I think she's blaming herself for this. (Points to shoulder wound)

SOPHIA- Yeah, I guess you're right. I take things personally sometimes that I shouldn't.

JAKE- Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll apologize next time you see her. (Talking while eating at the same time)

SOPHIA- (grossed out) Can you please stop talking and eating at the same time?

JAKE- Sorry. (Still doing it) Oops.

SOPHIA- Yeah...

JAKE- So, who do you think did it?

SOPHIA- What're you talking about?

JAKE- You know what I'm talking about.

SOPHIA- Ok...promise not to tell?

JAKE- Yeah, I won't tell.

SOPHIA- Okay, I think Jay has something to do with it.

JAKE- Jay? You really think Jay did it? (laughs)

SOPHIA- Don't laugh at me!

JAKE- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why do you think Jay did it? She was with me when Kelsey was killed, remember?

SOPHIA- So, she probably has a partner. That's why she pretended to have that breakdown at the cemetery today.

JAKE- She may be weird, but I don't think she's a killer.

SOPHIA- Well, who do you think did it then?

JAKE- I think it was Jody.

SOPHIA- Why?

JODY- He's usually really quiet. He seems like the kind of person who would kill his friends.

SOPHIA- No way.

(Suddenly, someone knocks at the front door. JAKE and Sophia walk to the door.)

JAKE- Hello?

MAN- Are you Jake Benton and Sophia Damson?

JAKE- Yeah, who're you?

MAN- I'm Paul Jeffers, a detective. I'm investigating the case of Kelsey Perkins' death. I have some bad news for you guys.

SOPHIA- What?

PAUL- Andy Williams was found dead last night. Multiple stab wounds.

JAKE- You're lying!

SOPHIA- Tell me this is just a joke. Please.

PAUL- No. I have nothing to gain from lying to you.

JAKE- Do you have any leads?

PAUL- Sadly, no. We're waiting on the results to come back to tell us who's making the phone calls to the victims before they die. Anyways, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I have to go notify the rest of your friends. Oh, one more thing. The family requests that none of you come to the funeral.

(With that PAUL leaves. JAKE slams the door shut.)

SOPHIA'S phone rings. She answers.

SOPHIA- Hello?

GHOSTFACE- I see you heard about what I did to Andy. (laughs evilly)

SOPHIA- (holds hand over phone and whispers to JAKE) It's him.

GHOSTFACE- You know, you and Jake look so scared standing there together.

SOPHIA- You can see us?

GHOSTFACE- Of course I can.

(JAKE, hearing SOPHIA talking to GHOSTFACE goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife. He walks over to the closet and pulls the door open to reveal...nothing.)

GHOSTFACE- Tell Jake it's no use looking for me. You'll both see me soon enough.

With that he hangs up.

END SCENE


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 7

(PHOEBE walks down the street. NICK runs, catching up to her.)

PHOEBE- Hey, Nick. What're you doing?

NICK- I just wanted to come and talk to you for a few minutes. I had a question for you.

PHOEBE- And that is?

NICK- You like Jake, don't you?

PHOEBE- WHAT! Jake? No.

NICK- Don't lie.

PHOEBE- I'm not lying!

NICK- Yes you are. I saw the look you got when he left with Sophia. You do like him. And you're jealous that he went home with Sophia.

PHOEBE- So what if I do like him? It's not like he likes me back.

NICK- Oh, I think he might.

PHOEBE- Look, Nick, stop lying to me. I know he doesn't have those feelings for me. He likes Sophia. That's why he left with her.

NICK- Whatever Phoebe. I'm trying to help you all out though.

(Suddenly, JAY comes running up, crying.)

PHOEBE- Jay? What's wrong?

JAY- Andy Williams was murdered last night.

NICK- Really? The gay dancer right?

JAY- Don't talk about him like that! He didn't deserve what he got!

(JAY smacks NICK. PHOEBE grabs JAY and pulls her back. NICK stands still, holding his hand up to his face. JAKE and SOPHIA run up, joining the group.)

JAKE- We heard about Andy. Sophia got a call from the killer. He said we would see him soon.

JAY- Gosh. Everything's gone to hell now!

NICK- So what do we do?

JAKE- I think we all need to stick together. Safety in numbers right? Mom's out of town. Her brother got sick, so she went to take care of him. We can all stay at my house. We just have to get Jody.

PHOEBE- That's probably the best thing left for us to do.

JAY- I agree.

SOPHIA- I need to go to my house and pack some things then.

NICK- Me too.

PHOEBE- I should do that too.

JAKE- Jay and I'll go and get Jody then.

(The group splits up, all going their separate ways.)

END SCENE


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 8

Jody Hale gets into his car. He's about to start the engine when his phone rings.

JODY- Hello?

GHOSTFACE- Hello, Jody.

JODY- Who's this?

GHOSTFACE- I can't tell you that.

JODY- Then I'm hanging up.

GHOSTFACE- HANG UP AND YOU DIE NOW.

JODY freezes.

JODY- What did you say?

GHOSTFACE- I said, hang up and you die a quicker death. Stay on the line, and you have a chance of living.

JODY- You're the one who killed Kelsey.

GHOSTFACE- I assume you haven't heard about my other victim then, have you?

JODY- Someone else is dead?

GHOSTFACE- Andy Williams. I fuckin ripped him up.

JODY- You killed Andy?

GHOSTFACE- You sound almost sad. I thought you didn't like him?

JODY- Maybe I didn't like him, but he didn't deserve to die, you bastard!

GHOSTFACE- Look, I'm on a tight schedule here. Do you want a chance to live, or should I go ahead and GUT you?

JODY- Give me a chance to live!

GHOSTFACE- You know what? You've only been a minor character in this whole thing anyway. I don't think I want to give you a chance to be in the sequel.

GHOSTFACE hangs up. JODY drops the phone, and looks straight ahead for GHOSTFACE.

GHOSTFACE pops up next to the driver-side door, and flings it open, grabbing JODY and pulling him out. JODY hits the ground with a thump!

JODY slowly gets up and makes fists.

JODY- You want to fight? Come on then!

JODY stands there, waiting for GHOSTFACE to make a move. He doesn't.

JODY- Fine, I'll bring the fight to you!

He tries to punch GHOSTFACE, but the killer holds up his knife, causing JODY's fist to get stabbed.

JODY screams in pain. GHOSTFACE pulls the knife out and stabs JODY in the stomach. And again. And then in the chest. JODY grabs GHOSTFACE's mask pulling it off of him as he falls to the ground.

JODY- W-why?

We see a shoe slam down onto JODY's face.

CUT TO-

JAY and JAKE, running down the sidewalk. They reach Jody's house and run up into the driveway.

JAKE- No!

JAY- What?

JAKE- We were too late... look!

JAY looks over, seeing JODY lying dead on the ground.

JAY- No! Jody!

JAY runs over to JODY, lying lifeless on the ground.

JAKE- We need to get out of here...

JAY- We need to call the cops!

JAKE- Yeah.

GHOSTFACE pops up behind JAY.

JAKE- LOOK OUT JAY!

JAY- Huh?

JAY turns to see Ghostface, swinging the knife at her. She jumps out of the way, making the knife slice into JODY's stomach. JAY screams and gets up. JAKE kicks the killer in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

JAKE- Get in the car!

JAY and JAKE both jump into the car, JAY driving, and they escape from GHOSTFACE.

End scene


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 8

JAKE'S HOUSE- OUTSIDE.

(SOPHIA, PHOEBE, and NICK all stand on the front porch, waiting.)

SOPHIA- Where are they? Should it take this long to get Jody and get back here?

NICK- What if something happened?

PHOEBE- Why don't I try calling them. (gets out phone to call)

SOPHIA- Wait. I think I hear a car coming.

(A few moments later, a car pulls into the driveway. JAKE and JAY get out.)

NICK- What took you guys so long to get here?

SOPHIA- Where's Jody?

(JAY just shakes her head.)

JAKE- We had to go down to the police station to tell the cops what we saw.

PHOEBE- You mean Jody's...

JAKE- Dead? Yes.

(PHOEBE sighs and without realizing it, hugs JAKE.)

JAKE- Uh? (blushes)

PHOEBE- Sorry. (lets go)

NICK- Did you guys get attacked?

JAKE- Let's talk about it inside.

(JAKE pulls out a key and unlocks the door, letting everyone inside.)

(TIME PASSES)

SOPHIA- Wow. I can't believe that happened.

PHOEBE- You guys are lucky to be alive.

JAY- I wish this whole thing would just be over!

(JAY gets up and walks off.)

SOPHIA- I'm going to go check on her.

(SOPHIA gets up and goes after JAY.)

NICK- Do you have anything to drink?

JAKE- Check the fridge.

NICK- Ok. I'll be right back.

(NICK gets up and walks off. JAKE grabs the remote, and turns on TV. He begins flipping through the channels. Suddenly a loud noise comes from outside. JAKE jumps up and moves over to the window. He looks out on the porch to see...his dog, Reese.)

JAKE- Reese! God, she scared me.

(JAKE opens the door, letting the dog run into the house. PHOEBE picks up REESE.)

PHOEBE- She's a cute dog.

JAKE- Ha, she's crazy.

PHOEBE- Just like us...

(JAKE and PHOEBE stare at each other. There's an awkward feeling to this. Suddenly, NICK runs into the room, followed by SOPHIA and JAY.)

NICK- You guys, we were in the kitchen and we heard a loud banging sound outside.

JAKE- Was it what I heard? (points to the dog)

NICK- No. We heard her out on the porch. This noise came from the back porch.

JAKE- Why don't we go check it out.

NICK- Okay.

SOPHIA- I'm going too.

JAY- So am I.

PHOEBE- I- I'd rather stay in here.

JAKE- Alright.

(The group walks into the kitchen, where JAKE grabs four knives, handing one to SOPHIA, NICK, and JAY, and grabbing one for himself.)

JAKE- Let's go.

PHOEBE- Be careful. I'll have my phone out the entire time. Call me if anything goes wrong.

JAKE- Got it. You guys ready?

NICK- Yeah!

SOPHIA- Yes.

JAY- Hell yes!

JAKE- Come on!

(The group goes out, leaving PHOEBE alone in the house...)


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 10

(PHOEBE stands alone in the house, waiting for the others to get back. After a while, she goes back to the sofa. As soon as she sits down, she hears a noise in the kitchen.)

PHOEBE: Are you guys back already?

(PHOEBE gets up and walks to the kitchen. There's nobody there. Her phone rings.)

PHOEBE: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Phoebe.

PHOEBE: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: That's not important. You should be more worried about which door I'm going to come through. Are they all locked?

PHOEBE: Cut it out, creeper! I'll hang up on your ass.

GHOSTFACE: DO THAT AND MINE IS THE LAST VOICE YOU'LL EVER HEAR.

PHOEBE: What the hell?

GHOSTFACE: Now, be a good girl and play the damn game right.

(PHOEBE starts pacing.)

PHOBE: What are you going to do about it if I don't?

GHOSTFACE: Play the game or die for sure. Your choice, bitch. Now, the rules.

PHOEBE: There are rules?

GHOSTFACE: Rule number one. No cops.

PHOEBE: Bullshit. I'll have them here in five minutes.

GHOSTFACE: DO IT AND YOU DIE.

PHOEBE: I'm hanging up now.

(PHOEBE hangs up and goes to the front door. It's dark outside, and she can't see anyone out there. She closes the blinds and starts back to the living room. Something crashes in the bedroom. PHOEBE jumps and stares in that direction for a few seconds, looks at her phone, then starts for the bedroom.)

PHOEBE: So I guess you're in here, right? Going to pop out and kill me?

(No answer.)

PHOEBE: (While flinging the closet door open) Are you in here?

(PHOEBE pushes the clothes around, but there's nothing else in there. She closes the closet door and steps back.)

PHOEBE: Maybe you're under the bed! (She gets down on her knees and lifts the covers up. It's dark, but there's obviously nobody under there.)

PHOEBE's phone rings.

PHOEBE: Where are you, asshole?

GHOSTFACE: You'll find out soon.

(GHOSTFACE hangs up, and PHOEBE stares at her phone for a few more seconds. She turns to look at the bedroom door. She walks over to it.)

PHOEBE: I guess you're back here.

(PHOEBE grabs the knob and yanks the door back, revealing an empty space. PHOEBE looks around, confused, and puts the door back. She sees what caused the crash she heard and walks over to the window, picking up the books that fell.)

PHOEBE: They should be back by now.

(PHOEBE stands up and turns around, and is met by a huge knife in her chest. She looks up, eyes wide, at the figure in black. GHOSTFACE stares back at her, cocking his head. He yanks the knife out and PHOEBE stumbles back. She trips over something and falls to the ground. GHOSTFACE grabs her by the hair and takes a hold of her by the neck, positioning the knife at her throat.)

PHOEBE: Who are you? Why are you doing this?

GHOSTFACE pressed the blade to her throat.

PHOEBE: Show me your face!

GHOSTFACE prepares to slash her throat, but s stopped by a noise in another part of the house. In his surprise, he drops her to the ground, and PHOEBE struggles away from him. Without another glance, GHOSTFACE leaves the room, and PHOEBE passes out, losing blood quickly.

END SCENE.


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE 11

OUTSIDE...

(JAKE walks around the front yard, holding his knife. He looks over at the storage unit. Slowly, as in typical horror movie fashion, he walks over to it and slowly reaches his hand out to the door, and then quickly flings the door open to reveal...NOTHING. JAKE sighs, and shuts the door. JAY jumps out from behind the door.)

JAKE- Ahhhh! Nick, you scared me.

JAY- Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean too. Look, did you find anything suspicious?

JAKE- No. Did you?

JAY- Nope. Look, why don't we go back in?

JAKE- Sounds good.

(The two turn and walk down to the steps leading to the front porch. They run into NICK.)

JAKE- Find anything?

NICK- No, did you?

JAY- We didn't find anything. We were just on our way inside.

NICK- Where's Sophia?

JAY- I don't know.

JAKE- Maybe she's inside?

SOPHIA- I'm right here!

(The three look up on the porch to see SOPHIA standing next to the door.)

SOPHIA- I got creeped out so I came back up here.

(The three climb the steps, meeting SOPHIA on the porch. JAKE walks over to the door opening it. They walk inside.)

INT. THE HOUSE- HALLWAY

JAKE- Why are all the lights out?

(JAKE flips on the hallway light. JAY, SOPHIA, and NICK step in behind JAKE.)

SOPHIA- It's so quiet.

NICK- So...spooky.

JAY- Where's Phoebe?

JAKE- I don't know. Phoebe? Where are you!?

(No answer.)

JAKE- Everybody, stay behind me.

(JAKE slowly walks into the living room and flips on the light.)

SOPHIA- Phoebe?

NICK- This doesn't seem good.

JAY- No shit.

(The four slowly move across the living room. JAKE slowly opens the door to his bedroom. The light is off in there too.)

JAKE- Pheebs? Are you in here?

(JAKE turns the light on and walks into the room.)

JAKE- Oh God.

JAY- Wha- AHHHH!

SOPHIA- The killer's here!

(CAMERA ANGLES SIDEWAYS ON PHOEBE'S BLOODY, DEAD BODY.)

NICK- Okay, I don't know about everyone else, but I say we need to get out of here now.

JAY- Good idea. I have my car keys in my- DAMN!

SOPHIA- What?

JAY- I put them on the kitchen counter when we came in! I'll go and get them.

NICK- I'll go with you!

JAKE- Look, I'm going to get my gun.

SOPHIA- I'll stay here with you, Jake.

(NICK and JAY go off to get her car keys. JAKE opens one of the drawers in his dresser and pulls out a gun.)

JAKE- Let's wait in the living room for them.

(JAKE and SOPHIA go into the living room.)

INT. THE KITCHEN

(JAY walks into the kitchen, followed by NICK.)

JAY- Car keys, car keys... OH! There they are!

NICK- You don't need them.

JAY- Why?

NICK- Because you aren't going anywhere!

(NICK hits JAY in her pressure point on her neck, causing her to pass out. JAY falls to the floor, lifeless.)

NICK- Now the real fun begins.

(NICK has an evil grin on his face. He pulls out a knife and leaves the kitchen.)

INT. THE LIVING ROOM

JAKE- God! What's taking them so long?

SOPHIA- Should we go and look for them?

JAKE- Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

(SOPHIA and JAKE begin to walk towards the kitchen but suddenly GHOSTFACE jumps out, grabbing SOPHIA and putting a knife up to her neck.)

JAKE- Sophia!

SOPHIA- Jake! Help me! Shoot him!

GHOSTFACE- Can you do it, Jake? Can you kill me?

JAKE- Let her go!

GHOSTFACE releases SOPHIA, who runs over to JAKE.

SOPHIA- We have to get out of here!

JAKE- What about Jay? What about Nick?

SOPHIA- We can't worry about them, we have to worry about us! We need to lea-

(JAKE hits SOPHIA, sending her sprawling into the corner of the room.)

JAKE- Shut up.

(JAKE points the gun at SOPHIA.)

SOPHIA- Jake? What're you doing?

JAKE- Isn't it obvious? I'm the other killer.

(GHOSTFACE walks up beside of JAKE and pulls off the mask revealing, as we all know, NICK.)

SOPHIA- Nick!?

NICK- Surprised?

SOPHIA- Why?

(NICK- I have had a crush on you since the first time I ever saw you, Sophia. And you ignored me! I thought for the longest time you were just playing hard to get. So, I asked you out. And you turned me down. You turned me down in front of all of our friends, making me look like a fucking idiot!)

SOPHIA- So you went and carved up everybody?

JAKE- Don't give him credit on EVERYONE. I killed Andy. I'm also gonna kill you, Sophia.

SOPHIA- Why're you in on this?

JAKE- I have a rather, unique motive. I'm killing people for Jay.

SOPHIA- What does Jay have to do with any of this?

JAKE- Everyone that's been killed so far, Kelsey, Andy, Jody, even... Phoebe has been Jay's so called "friends". Kelsey spread lies about her around school all the time. Andy was gay. He made her lose alot of friends. Jody made mean jokes about her all the time. Phoebe used her to get to me. And you, YOU, Sophia were her "best friend". Yet you thought she was the killer. You're not even worried about her now. You're just worried about yourself! You were more worried about your countless number of boyfriends when you guys went on double dates. YOU LEFT HER ALONE SO MANY TIMES. Does that sound like a very good best friend to you?!

SOPHIA- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to her! Where is she?

JAKE- (to Nick) Yeah, what did you do with her?

NICK- Don't worry. She's not a problem. Jay is unconscious in the kitchen.

JAKE- Good. Now, give me the knife.

(NICK hands JAKE the knife.)

JAKE- Guess we won't be needing this anymore.

(JAKE tosses the gun across the room, landing it in the hallway.)

NICK- Now, Sophia, looks like you're going to die!

JAKE- Actually, you're going to die, Nick.

(JAKE stabs NICK in the side. NICK cries out in pain.)

NICK- What was that for?

JAKE- That, was for Phoebe. I told you five frickin times that she wasn't supposed to die!

(JAKE stabs NICK in the chest. NICK cries out again.)

JAKE- And what did you do?

(JAKE stabs NICK in the chest again.)

JAKE- YOU KILLED HER.

NICK- I- I'm sorry... (coughs up blood) Y-you told me to kill... whoever was alone. I just...did what you told me!

JAKE- Oh yeah... I guess I did. But, you still knew not to kill Phoebe!

(JAKE stabs NICK in the stomach. NICK falls to the floor and begins shaking.)

JAKE- Looks like you're going into shock. Eh, I could finish you off, but I'll let you die slowly, like you deserve. After all, you're the killer. And Sophia here was your partner.

(JAKE turns to face SOPHIA.)

JAKE- Sound good to you?

(SOPHIA is gone.)

JAKE- Where are you?

(SOPHIA appears behind JAKE, hitting him in the back. JAKE drops the knife and falls forward.)

INT. THE KITCHEN

(JAY lies on the floor, still unconscious. Suddenly, her eyes open.)


	13. Chapter 13

SCENE 11

(JAY sits up and looks around. Everything is silent. Feeling unsteady, she reaches out for a chair to hold on to. She stands up and holds her hand to her head.)

JAY: Damn, that bastard really got me. (Gasps) Oh God!

(JAY hurries to the living room, but being unsteady, she trips over the chair she held onto and falls back to the floor.)

JAY: Shit.

(JAY struggles back to her feet again, and catches sight of a gun on the floor a few feet away. She grabs for it, holding it up.)

JAY: I'll need this, I'm sure.

(JAY quietly walks to the edge of the kitchen, and peeks around the corner. She holds the gun up and figures out how to load it. It makes a sound, and JAY freezes, but nobody says anything. She walks into the living room.)

JAY: What the hell?

(NICK lies on the floor, dead. JAY walks over and nudges him with her foot. Suddenly, she realizes that she's not alone. JAKE is stumbling backward into the corner, SOPHIA pursuing with the knife. Before she can do anything, SOPHIA stabs JAKE in the chest. He goes down, hitting his head on the sofa end table. He doesn't move. SOPHIA looks at JAY, almost apologetically. She takes a step towards her, knife still in hand and now dripping with JAKE's blood.)

SOPHIA: JAY, I-

JAY: One more step and you're dead!

JAY aims the gun at SOPHIA, who holds up her free hand.

SOPHIA: NO, Jay, you don't understand!

JAY: Oh, I understand, you're the killer!

SOPHIA: I'm not!

JAY: Liar!

JAY puts her finger on the trigger. She gestures with the gun to NICK.

JAY: What's that, the old "kill your own partner" routine?

SOPHIA: Jay, please, listen to me!

(In the corner, JAKE moans, beginning to stir. JAY looks over at him, then points the gun back at SOPHIA.)

JAY: You're going to pay for that, bitch.

(JAY pulls the trigger before SOPHIA can say anything else, hitting her right in the head. SOPHIA jerks back, then falls to the floor. JAY walks over quickly, keeping the gun on SOPHIA, making sure she's dead. She is. JAY rushed over to JAKE, who's stirring again. He groans.)

JAY: Jake! Are you okay?

JAKE: What…happened?

JAY: Sophia was the other killer. Nick tried to off me, but it didn't work.

JAKE: Nick and Sophia? Wow.

JAY: What's the last thing you remember?

JAKE: Nick was talking about killing Phoebe, and…

JAY: And what?

JAKE: And then Sophia attacked me with a knife. Is it true? Di he really kill Phoebe?

JAY: I don't know, Jake. Let's worry about you right now.

(JAY winces and grabs the side of her head.)

JAKE: What's wrong?

JAY: I'm going to have a killer headache because of that bitch.

JAKE: (laughs)

JAY: O..kay. I'm going to call the cops. Don't try to stand up.

JAKE: Okay.

(JAY pulls out her phone and stands up, dialing as she walks away. As she holds the phone up to her ear, the scene zooms in on NICK's dead body, then fades out.)

END SCENE.


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE 12

SEVEN DAYS LATER...

INT. BEDROOM

(JAKE lies on his bed. JAY suddenly walks in.)

JAY- Paul just left.

JAKE- Finally. How many times are they going to question me about what happened?

JAY- I don't know.

JAKE- Can you believe Nick and Sophia would do that to all of our friends?

JAY- It's crazy. Why were they doing it?

JAKE- Nick was doing it because he loved Sophia and wanted to help her, but I can't remember what

Sophia's motive was.

JAY turns to leave, then remembers something.

JAY: Hey, I'm going to the hospital to see Phoebe. You want to come?

JAKE: Sure. She'd probably like that.

The two walk to JAY's car. Once inside, JAY goes to start the car, and her phone rings.

JAY: Hello?

Silence.

JAY: Okay, then.

JAY hangs up.

AT THE HOSPITAL

JAKE: Wow, Phoebe, you look terrible.

PHOEBE: Next time, I won't be so quick to save your life.

JAKE: Oh yeah. Thanks for that.

PHOEBE: I'm lucky the killer stopped when he did. The knife was at my throat.

JAY: I can't believe she did all this. And with Nick as her partner!

JAKE: Don't worry. It's all over now. We survived.

PHOEBE: I'm so sorry about Sophia, Jay. I know she was your best friend.

JAY: She's not my best friend anymore, Phoebe. She never was. (Looks at JAKE) Jake is.

OUTSIDE

JAKE: (Sarcastically) How sweet.

JAY: What?

JAKE: I'm your best friend? You must have pretty low standards.

JAY: you're right. I do.

JAKE: No, that's the part where you say, "Oh no, Jake. You're my best friend because you've always been there for me!"

JAY: I'd be lying if I said that.

JAKE: Get your butt in the car.

The two get in the car, and Jay goes to start the engine again. Like last time, her phone rings.

JAY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS OVER?

END CREDITS

LIFE STARTS NOW by THREE DAYS GRACE plays

Written and Directed

by

Whitney Bevins & Logan Simpson

Casting

Logan Simpson & Whitney Bevins

Music

Marco Beltrami and Three Days Grace

Editing

Austin Mellons

Costumes

Whitney Bevins, Summer Spivey & Fun World, the makers of the GHOSTFACE costume

CAST:

Whitney Bevins [show a pic of Whitney next to name] (same for all other cast members)

Logan Simpson

Melanie Morris

Josh Bright

Summer Spivey

Jacob Spivey

Cody Rhoten

with Taylor LaDuke

and Patrick Thompson

Idea from Kevin Williamson and Wes Craven

This is a fan film, we do not own Ghostface, SCREAM, or any of the characters in SCREAM.

SCREAM is the property of DIMENSION FILMS

GHOSTFACE is the property of FUN WORLD

END


End file.
